There is known a message image display device that displays a plurality of message images. Examples of such a message image display device include a game device that displays a plurality of game characters and displays, in positions corresponding to display positions of the respective characters, with balloon images representing lines of the characters.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2003-952 A